Harry Potter and the Rediscovery of Hogwarts
by Rizelpalakka
Summary: What the students of Hogwarts (or anyone else for that matter) didn't know was that all this time, Voldemort had been keeping one extra Horcrux hidden in the best possible hiding place should all his plans fail. Harry is brought back to Hogwarts, disguised as the new Transfiguration teacher, to destroy the last Horcrux once and for all.
1. Chapter One: Late Evening

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

**Harry Potter**

**Chapter One**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Harry Potter brushed his hands against the wall and again stared into the piercing eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The eyes seemed to gaze right back, even though this was not a photograph from the wizarding world.

Right next to Dumbledore was Severus Snape, the most hated Potions master in the history of Hogwarts, although Harry found him to be the bravest man he had ever known.

Harry often sat on his bed before he went to sleep, thinking about the past seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Crack_. Could that be the sound of Apparation?

He decided not, and ignored it.

"Harry." He heard a voice.

He turned around quickly and saw himself face-to-face with Luna Lovegood.

He jumped, and quickly his countenance turned from terror to confusion. "Luna!" he said. "What are you doing here? This is my bed."

Luna smiled at him. "Hello, Harry." She brushed her dirty-blonde hair out of her face to reveal dangling earrings. One was the shape of Harry's lightning scar, and the other was of a phoenix. "I came to show you these. I made them myself. The phoenix represents your wand, you know."

Harry was filled with love for Luna - she always knew how to make him happy. "Thanks, Luna."

"Any time!" Luna exclaimed. "Oh, I hope you don't mind...Ron and Hermione and Ginny and a few other Ravenclaws are here, too." She opened Harry's closet (Harry nearly yelled) to reveal Cho Chang, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and a few first- and second-years Harry didn't know.

"They wanted to meet you," said Luna. "I told them tonight was the perfect time, since you're always up late. This is Wendell Mark - " Wendell, a short, plump boy with freckles and brown hair waved " - Jimmy Watterson - " Jimmy was as tall as Wendell, with slick blonde hair - (Harry was nauseatingly reminded of Draco Malfoy) smiled warmly " - Agatha Lawrence - " Agatha was shorter than Jimmy or Wendell, and she had long black hair and looked like a mini-version of Cho Chang. She showed her white teeth and almost ran to hug Harry, but was stopped by a strawberry-blonde girl with small blue eyes "There's nothing wrong with hugging, Jennifer," said Luna. "This is Jennifer Willis, Harry. That's about everyone."

Harry nodded dryly. "Erm, that was nice, Luna, but I think it's about time I went to bed - " he faked a yawn "And I am _very_ tired." Then it hit him with cold realization. "Wait...why are you here. Really." He was well aware that all these people would not come to him just to meet him.

Hermione stepped forward. "Well, Harry. Erm..." she suddenly threw herself into Harry's arms in an awkward cuddle. Harry, who was surprised and pleased at the same time, returned the hug.

"The thing is, Harry," Hermione attempted to repeat what she had been trying to say. "You need to come back to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter Two: Why?

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Harry Potter in any way!

**Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two**

**Why?**

"I think," said Harry slowly, "I went to Hogwarts seven years ago, Hermione."

"Oh, stop being sarcastic, Harry!" Hermione said.

Ron walked up to Harry. "The thing is, Harry..."

"What?" Harry said. Somehow, he knew. He knew it was going to be horrible news. He felt himself sweating all over.

"As it turns out, You-Know-Who had this stupid backup Horcrux..." Ron left it hanging in the air.

"Should all of his other plans fail," finished Hermione. "Except he never told anyone. But now the truth is out."

Harry felt a low, sinking feeling in his stomach. If he could have erased everything he had just experienced from his memory, he would have.

He felt for his wand, still looking at Luna, the kids, Hermione, and Ron. His hands grasped over a thin stick. "Well, tell me more."

Jennifer Willis had turned white. She let out a whimpering noise that made Jimmy Watterson jump. Luna patted their backs to comfort them.

"Okay." Ron played with a horse figurine that Harry had collected. Harry did not care anymore whether Ron touched his things; he was excited about going to Hogwarts. "We need to go back and destroy that last Horcrux. You, me, Luna, and Hermione. Oh, and we could bring these kids along too."

Hermione punched his arm.

"What?" Ron said, evidently perplexed.

"You can't leave kids in this sort of - mess," said Hermione angrily. "That's...that's simply idiotic!"

"Lay off it, Hermione!" Ron cried, ducking her hand. "I won't bring them along. I just thought they were fun. Gosh."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Harry. "Harry," she said. "You _must_ come with us. You're essential. We _need_ you."

Harry took a deep breath. "Fine then.

"Do we have a plan?"

Agatha tugged at Luna's sleeve, who smiled. "Fine, you can say it."

Agatha stepped forward. "Here's the plan, Mr. Harry Potter, sir," she said in a squeaky voice. "You will go to Hogwarts and apply for a job as a teacher. You will be for Transfiguration - "

"Wait," Harry cut in, "if my 'thing' is Defense Against the Dark Arts, why not put me there?"

"Because we don't want people to figure out who you are!" snapped Hermione. "You could be pointed out like a sore thumb!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You get the picture, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded bitterly. "Just tell me."

"Okay, well...that's it."

"What about you?" Harry said, no longer very tired. He was excited, but he was grumpy.

"Um, we'll be disguised as pupils," Hermione said. "Regular old pupils who aren't particularly bright or anything."

"Okay," said Harry. "But why me? A teacher, I mean."

"Because Voldemort's taken the form of a whole new being, and you need to watch him and you know...weedle out of him where he's hiding his Horcrux. We're too chicken to do that. But we know you can do it."

Harry felt a wave of eagerness. He, Harry, was about to be pulled from his relatively now-normal life into a heaving unending spike of action and spells and wizardry and magic.

He roused himself. "Let's do it."

Ron gave him a pat on the back. "Get ready for the ride of your life, Harry."

Harry stared into Dumbledore and Snape's eyes again and knew it was time for another battle.


End file.
